


Mírame

by Lunanoe



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunanoe/pseuds/Lunanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué podría pasar una noche en un muelle, en completa soledad, sin nadie alrededor a quien dar explicaciones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mírame

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: No dejo de emparejar a Zoro con quien sea pero es que mi personaje preferido a la hora de escribir, se podría decir que Zoro es mi musa -¡musa, ven! xD-.  
> Fecha original de publicación: 16 de julio de 2014  
> Genre: Romance  
> Disclaimer: Puedo asegurar que One Piece no me pertenece. No escribiría fics si fuera mío.

Una ligera brisa mecía sus cabellos. Era noche de mediados de junio pero podía sentir su piel fría a causa del viento. Sin embargo, nada había de ese frío en su interior: la sangre que circulaba por sus venas ardía a causa del momento, de los nervios que le producía el sentirlo tan cerca.

Se habían encontrado en un bar al poco rato de bajar a la isla. No era algo novedoso que Zoro gastara las horas tras la barra de un bar pero lo que sí resultaba curioso era que Nami hubiera optado primero por beber antes que por renovar su ya saturado armario.

En el Sunny, bien podía Nami pasarse la mitad de los días golpeándolo y bien podía Zoro llamarla bruja o lo que fuera, pero cuando estaban alejados del resto, la cosa era bien distinta. El tiempo pasaba sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, enfrascados en sus conversaciones y en las risas por cosas sin sentido. Nada ni nadie existía en sus mentes cuando estaban juntos y solos.

La noche acababa de caer poco rato antes. El silencio de la noche era interrumpido por sus carcajadas y voces. Sus pasos retumbaban sobre las maderas del muelle al que habían ido a parar.

-¿Quieres seguir caminando o prefieres sentarte? –preguntó Zoro.

En respuesta, Nami se sentó sobre las maderas, quitándose los zapatos para que el agua del mar mojara sus pies. Zoro se sentó a su lado, imitándola. Entonces, rodeó la cintura de Nami con su brazo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y acariciando la parte final de su espalda. La chica apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, inspirando su aroma. Zoro tomó su mano antes de volver a hablar de cualquier asunto que pasara por sus cabezas, tuviera sentido o no.

Nami le miraba mientras hablaba pero cuando era ella quien tenía el turno de palabra, el espadachín fijaba su mirada en el mar, evitando sus ojos.  _"Me pone nervioso mirarte a los ojos"_ , había confesado Zoro durante el trayecto al muelle, sin pretender ahondar más en el tema.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan cómodo con alguien, que no estaba así con alguien –dijo Zoro sin apartar los ojos de su mano.

-¿Estás cómodo conmigo entonces? –preguntó Nami con una sonrisa. Unas tremendas ganas de besarle la invadieron pero se contuvo.

-Claro.

Zoro miró durante unos segundos al mar en silencio. Apoyó la mano un momento sobre el brazo de Nami, frotando su mano sobre este y comprobando lo frío que estaba. La acercó aún más a él, quedando ambos a una distancia de centímetros. Volteó el rostro hacia ella.

-Estás congelada.

Entonces, acercó sus labios a los de la navegante. Nami sintió que todo se le subía a la garganta cuando la besó. Un rápido y corto beso. Zoro se separó y la miró. Nami no sabía si realmente la había besado o solo es que su imaginación realizaba un trabajo impecable. No supo qué decir, es más, no podía decir nada. Solo podía mirarlo mientras sus piernas temblaban tímidamente, y no a causa del frío.

-Perdón –dijo Zoro-, no he podido evitarlo.

Nami deseó plantarle otro beso. ¿Ese era Zoro, el mismo Zoro que descuartizaba sin piedad a cuanto enemigo se le pusiera por delante? ¿Ese Zoro le estaba pidiendo perdón por no poder controlar sus impulsos? La enterneció de tal manera que no pudo evitar sonreír. Entonces, fijó su mirada en el rostro del espadachín y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba otra vez posando sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso más largo esa ocasión. Zoro no apartaba sus manos de las caderas de su compañera, quien le acariciaba el cuello con las yemas de los dedos. Sus labios saboreaban los suyos y, en un momento dado, Nami abrió la boca para dejar paso a la lengua de Zoro. Rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos y, por unos pocos segundos, la navegante entreabrió sus ojos para verle el rostro.

Cuando cortaron el beso, Nami ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Zoro, depositando un pequeño beso en él.

Nunca antes había sentido esa sensación que inundaba todo su ser cuando se encontraba a su lado. Se sentía segura, tranquila, y no porque Zoro tuviera la suficiente fuerza física para protegerla de quien fuera, sino porque sentía paz cuando estaba a su lado. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir el motivo de aquello y ni siquiera intentó hacerlo. Nuevamente, Zoro había vuelto a demandar sus labios.


End file.
